


Of Two Kinds

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [24]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kol and Caroline BroTP, Smut, Tension, Zombie Apocalypse, klarolineauweek, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the zombie apocolypse happened, Caroline was almost relieved when The Originals showed up at The Grill (not that she would admit it!). They proved invaluable, and Mystic Falls is the safest little corner of the world now. But things aren't always smooth sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for klarolineauweek!

**Of Two Kinds**

**(Zombie!Apocalypse Klaroline, inspired by The Walking Dead. A Part One (of Two, I think). Title taken from a Gandhi quote about power. Rated T.)**

"Son of a bitch!" Caroline yelled, in shock and pain, as a pair of teeth sunk into her shoulder. The offender's head was quickly crushed into the concrete wall, a swing of a bat not so neatly dispatching the two things she'd been struggling with, after fumbling her knife. But she'd already taken down more than a dozen of the walkers that'd cluttered up the perimeter overnight, and the handle was slick with blood and other assorted grossness.

Still. It was stupid of her, especially as she'd gone out alone.

Caroline shook her arm out, waiting for the sting of the bite to fade. It would be sore, until she sucked down an extra blood ration, while whatever sickness the dead carried struggled to take root in her body.

But it would fail. Because a nifty perk of being a vampire? Immunity to whatever virus that caused humans to reanimate into mindless drones with a taste for flesh. The strength and speed that came with their nature was also more than a little handy. Vampires had a certain aptitude for killing the walking corpses that tended to mass near settlements. The Originals and Marcel liked to get fancy, pulling out swords and axes, when there was a herd to deal with, diving in and hacking, all deadly grace and accuracy. The Salvatore's and Enzo (plus Caroline, who'd been taught to shoot by her mother) preferred rifles, taking headshots from a distance. The other baby vamps, Gia and Josh, had never handled weapons, but could hold their own with blunt objects and brute force.

Caroline yelped as her arm was grabbed, and the bite examined. She shot Kol a dirty look over her shoulder, "You're late."

"And you're impatient, darling. It was five minutes. And Nik's going to be right pissed when we get back. I'll make myself scarce. Bat your eyes a bit on my behalf, would you?"

Caroline shook him off, and he let her. She bent to retrieve her fallen knife, "I switched shifts with Gia and sacrificed a perfectly preserved Hershey bar so I could avoid your brother. So no, I won't flirt with him to save your ass."

"But it's a fine arse, Caroline. I know you've looked."

She made a noise of disgust, stalking away, only pausing to drive her blade through the skull of a walker that stumbled around the corner. She heard Kol behind her, his amused chuckle further raising her hackles, "Uh-oh, trouble in paradise? Tell your good buddy Kol all about it."

"So you can immediately go to your gossip bros with the details?" Caroline shot him an incredulous look, "How about no?"

Kol, of course, has no shame, "We have a pool. It would be unsporting if I didn't share my knowledge."

There was a clump of putrid corpses, clawing at the walls, a few meters ahead, and Caroline was grateful for the distraction (which really said a lot, about her current mental state. Because they were  _super_  gross), "Just shut up and kill things, okay?"

"Be still my heart, Caroline," Kol drawls, bowing mockingly, "for there are no lovelier words in the English language."

Kol doesn't give her the time to reply before he'd races ahead (the dirty cheater!), and Caroline shouts a protest, and several of the more creative curse words he'd taught her for good measure, speeding to try to catch up.

* * *

Almost an hour later, having made a circuit around the walls, and a quick run through the forest to check the traps, Caroline and Kol trudged back to the gate, waving at the sentry on duty (Liv, if Caroline remembered correctly) and waiting for the creak of shifting metal that signaled the doors were opening. A small group filed out, and Caroline nodded at Stefan (he was on clean and burn duty – having lost a high stakes game of poker the week before) as she slipped inside.

The key to surviving (and thriving!) in the apocalypse? Organization and leadership skills, in Caroline opinion. She'd bet good money (if money wasn't totally useless) that her corner of Virginia was the safest place on earth right about now, and she'd be lying if she didn't get a whole lot of satisfaction, from that knowledge. There were other little pockets of humans that they kept a close eye on, mindful of the need for allies, and the threat of enemies, but none so well provided for as her own community.

Threats and allies, had actually been the hot topic, at a meeting they'd had the night before last and was the reason she was currently avoiding Klaus. Even though describing anyone as a 'threat' might have been being kind of generous.

The few groups that Caroline was thinking of, roving men who thought themselves invincible, convinced they were now at the very top of the food chain, had no idea that they were  _far_  from the most dangerous creatures left in the world. Unwashed and usually disgusting, they took the collapse of society as a free pass to act out all their sickest, most depraved fantasies, confident that consequences would not find them.

But they were very, very wrong.

Occasionally one of the supply teams caught wind of such a group. And then that group didn't survive very much longer.

They had a system, honed to perfection. A trap was set (a pretty girl put in their path, alone, and not as defenseless as she seemed) and sprung. Caroline volunteered to be bait often, usually had to fight Rebekah for the honor. She liked it, letting her monster out. So much of her time was spent playing fearless (but non-threatening!) leader these days. And out there she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't. She liked the power, the reminder of how far she's come. She liked breaking legs, and compelling those men to be silent. No one had saved the girl Caroline had been, and she didn't need saving now.

But other girls, somewhere out there, probably did.

What happened after was more merciful, than anything those men would have done, had Caroline really been a seventeen year old girl, all by her lonesome. A blood donation (because resources couldn't be wasted, the world being what it was) and a snapped neck, followed by a knife to the temple, to prevent them from rising again, was more than they deserved.

Allies were trickier. And more controversial. Maintaining balance in the community was important. Humans were needy – food, clean water, medicine – all necessary. And their blood was required to prevent the dozen vampires who now called the Mystic Falls home, who did the bulk of the protecting and foraging, from desiccating, so the humans needed to be kept healthy.

It was a symbiotic relationship, with a ridiculous amount of variables, and managing it made Caroline remember how much headaches had sucked. But she wouldn't change it, because she's proud of what she's helped build.

Mystic Falls had been nearly a ghost town, sixteen days after people had first gotten nervous, and headed to Richmond, seeking answers and safety. Several thousand residents had dwindled to less than a hundred. The vampires who called Mystic Falls home, their friends and family, various townspeople who'd tried to leave, after things had gone from 'weird and concerning' to 'hell in a handbasket,' only to find the roads too congested and dangerous, were all that remained.

And then The Originals had shown up, a couple of strangers in tow.

They'd strolled into The Grill, like they owned the place, as was their habit, Klaus in the lead. The people who'd remained in town had taken to gathering at the bar to gawk at the news (and drink heavily). And then when the news had stopped, televisions nothing but static, no phones or internet accessible, they'd gathered just for the comfort of not being alone. Hearing the bell above the door had been a shock, and Caroline had turned, tense and ready to fight. And in had walked Klaus, exactly as she'd last seen him, when she'd sped off after their afternoon in the woods behind The Salvatore Boarding House.

Her first reaction, one she'd carefully hidden, had been relief. Just a tiny bit.

Because Klaus had been every bit as self-assured and unflappable as she'd remembered. And why wouldn't her be? Caroline knew he was nearly indestructible, smart, not to mention lethal. Not someone who's bad side she wanted to be on, but he wasn't the worst person to have watching your back, in uncertain times.

She'd wanted to smile, but had fought the urge. Her relief had been battered by doubts, almost immediately. Could she trust him? Would it be smart to, when almost two years had passed, with no contact, and surely whatever feelings he'd had for her must have waned? Caroline had pushed the part of her that felt safer, knowing he was near, aside. She'd snarked something about being unsurprised that Klaus lacked respect for promises. He'd smiled, all genuine pleasure at the sight of her, told her it was good to see her too, and then ordered a drink.

And then Damon and Stefan and Enzo had wandered over, wary and suspicious.

There'd been the usual subtle and not to subtle threats, macho posturing, penis measuring, bullshit. Caroline had quickly lost patience with it, and burst into the conversation, demanding to know what Klaus and his siblings were even doing in Mystic Falls?

Klaus, seated on a stool, had been nonchalant, 'We've survived plagues before, love," he'd said. "The cities fall first, and it's best to get out before they do."

The entire room and fallen silent, at the ominous proclamation, reality creeping in. And then Elijah had cleared his throat, and begun to speak of what they'd seen, fought through, to get to Mystic Falls.

And from there, plans had been made, a tentative peace between former enemies decided on. Caroline had maintained her stubborn silence, for all of six minutes, before Damon had started in, his plans half-assed and characteristically full of holes, and she'd been unable to resist interjecting. He'd fought her, but Rebekah, of all people, had stuck up for Caroline, and Damon had grudgingly kept his mouth shut from then on (and cooled it on the blonde jokes, after Rebekah had threatened to make him eat his spleen, if she had to hear another).

The first order of business? They had needed more humans, especially considering that several of the humans available were friends and family of the assembled vampires, so draining them wasn't exactly an option.

They'd done some recruiting. Offered food, and shelter, in exchange for blood. Humans were allowed to leave freely (and  _that_  had been a heated debate…) after they'd been compelled to forget the existence of vampires, naturally. But most were more than fine with staying.

Their safety guaranteed, in exchange for a little blood? It was the best deal any human was going to get, with the world being what it was.

And then there was the fact that most of the vampires predated modern conveniences, and were chock full of helpful tips and tricks. Rebekah had even been a nurse, once upon a time. Kol had all sorts of know how about magical herbs and remedies stored away. They knew how to build things, without power tools. The sight of Elijah Mikaelson doing manual labour, in casual clothing, was surely an indicator that the world had changed drastically, Caroline had privately thought.

The Originals had taken the lead in fortifying Mystic Falls, rigged it so they could pipe in water. They knew how to hunt, and how to get crops growing.

A quick tour was usually all the convincing a human needed, before they agreed to stay in town, and were assigned a place to stay.

They'd had a couple rough patches, with people they'd let in. But Caroline wasn't about to let that get her down. She thought it was time to expand, had brought the idea up at the last meeting. Klaus, ever paranoid, had disagreed.

They'd had a roaring fight, probably audible to most of the town's residents, and she'd stormed off and had been ducking him ever since.

She's kind of surprised she'd been successful for so long, if she was being honest.

When Caroline throws open the door to the house she shares with her Mom and Bonnie, she's irritated, and desperate for a shower. It's not the house she grew up in, and it's still weird to walk in without knocking. This house had belonged to The Coopers. Mr. Cooper had taught Spanish at Mystic Falls High. His wife made a little extra money selling jewellery on Etsy. They, their four year old son, and their dog, had left Mystic Falls when the first wave had decided to head to a city for help.

Caroline had taken down their family photos, stored them carefully. She hopes they'd made it somewhere safe.

She quickly realizes she's not alone, but she's not scared. And she knows exactly who's waiting for her, even before he says, "Hello, Caroline."


	2. Part Two: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline avoids a little more. Until she can't.

**Of Two Kinds – Part Two**

**(The second part of The Walking Dead inspired drabble. Smut)**

Caroline glares at him, gritting her teeth at the sight of Klaus on the couch, his posture relaxed. She's never invited him inside, not that it was necessary. The need for invitations had faded, vampires able to enter homes freely. Caroline hopes it's because the houses have been abandoned, not because the owners are all dead. Her mom and Bonnie remain wary of The Originals, and strictly anti-Klaus, which is why he's never been over. But Klaus, of course, isn't the kind of guy to let a little thing like that stop him from making himself comfortable.

She toes off her boots, careful to keep them on the plastic tray by the door, because she doesn't want to track bits of rotting flesh onto the carpet. She debates ignoring Klaus, walking past him and making a beeline for the shower, but Caroline doesn't trust him not to follow her. And she has such a hard time remembering why she's mad at him, when they're both naked.

She addresses him, not bothering to mask her aggravation, "If my mom finds you here, she  _will_  shoot you, you know."

Klaus appears unconcerned, "Wouldn't be the first time I've been shot."

"As unsurprising as that is, I don't really want to clean up the mess. And getting shot in the head hurts like a bitch." Experiencing that once was more than enough for Caroline, and she wouldn't wish it on Klaus, even if he is a pain in her ass.

His head tips to the side, a hint of anger tightening his features, "And just how would  _you_  know that, love?"

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

"You will tell me that story, someday," Klaus says, sounding sure. "But, you needn't worry about your mother shooting me. She's having lunch with that military chap who wandered in a few weeks ago. He's quite smitten, I think. And Bonnie's set to meet up with Davina this afternoon, to work on some magic matter they're playing around with. We have the run of the house."

Caroline narrows her eyes, finding those circumstances a little too convenient to be natural. "Did you compel my mom a date?"

Klaus adopts an innocent expression, "I believe you underestimate your mother's charms."

"First of all, gross. Second," Caroline's voice rises, preparing to rip into him.

Klaus cuts her off, "No compulsion was used, I promise. But a little gentle encouragement, when I overheard him asking about your mother's marital status, might have been doled out."

Caroline studies him, for a few seconds, before she decides that she believes him. "Alright fine. I'm going to have to have a talk with him, I guess."

Because if anyone thought they could mess with her mother, Caroline would quickly set them straight.

"Mmm. I almost pity the man."

Caroline smiles at that, because she's always appreciated Klaus' easy confidence in her abilities, even if she was sometimes amazed by it. But she catches herself, remembering that she's pissed off, turning away to hide her face and shrugging off her sweater. She makes a note to bring it over to Mrs. Miller to see if it can be saved.

She's learned not to waste things.

Caroline realizes baring her shoulder is a mistake, only it's too late. She sucks in a breath, suddenly feeling Klaus behind her, one hand on her upper arm, the other on her neck, keeping her in place.

"What happened?" he demands, leaning in to examine where she's been bitten.

She tries to shake him off, but his hands remain firm. Caroline curses her carelessness. "I screwed up, lost my weapon. One of them bit me, but I'll be fine."

Klaus lets out a low, angry noise, "I knew I should have brought the daggers from New Orleans."

"It wasn't Kol's fault. It was mine," Caroline tells him angrily. "Dial down to chest beating, alpha male crap, alright?"

"You need blood," Klaus says, easily brushing aside the rest of her statement.

"I need a shower," Caroline counters, annoyed. Because she feels disgusting, and the ache in her shoulder is nowhere near the worst pain she's ever felt.

Klaus leans into her, so the length of his front is pressed against her back, brushes his mouth over the nape of her neck, "Whoever said you couldn't have both?" he murmurs suggestively.

Caroline grits her teeth. Because it's tempting, to relax into him and luxuriate in his strength for a little while. To drag him upstairs, to pull off their clothes and let him touch her under the hot spray of the water, to sink her fangs into his skin and drink from him.

Klaus tastes so much better than anything that comes out of a plastic bag, and she's never come harder than she does with his blood on her tongue.

But giving in will only make him think that he's won, and Caroline refuses to allow that.

They're going to widen their perimeter, and they're going to double their population, whether he likes it or not.

The Originals have had a tough time, with some aspects of the new world. Humans, so abundant before, their lives seemingly insignificant and disposable, were now in short supply. They'd not often dealt with them as equals. Having to work, side by side, with a species he considered lesser was an adjustment, for Klaus. Caroline suspects that, had things been different, and had she and her friends not been around, he and his siblings would have set up a far more sinister system, used compulsion more liberally, and not put nearly the effort into morale that Caroline tried to.

Adding more humans was not an idea Klaus' liked, and his paranoia – that a witch or a werewolf or an enemy could slip in – had led to him attempting to outright reject Caroline's proposal, without even a discussion.

And she hadn't taken that well.

Caroline pulls away from him roughly, and his hands fall from her body, "No, Klaus. I'm going to shower. Alone. If you want to stick around we can fight after. I'm sure it'll be super fun."

Caroline doesn't look back at him, as she mounts the stairs, not even to acknowledge him, or his innuendo laden tone, when he calls, "I look forward to continuing our chat, Caroline."

* * *

She takes her time, after her shower, combing out her hair, applying lotion (the Bath and Body Works in the nearest mall had been almost entirely passed over by looters. Their loss, Her gain).

Caroline's procrastinating, psyching herself up, for dealing with Klaus.

Caroline kind of wants to curse herself, for ever beginning to screw around with him, but she really doesn't regret it. There'd always been very clear lines between them, back when she'd been in high school, and he'd been terrorizing her friends. It's sometimes hard for Caroline to adjust to the idea that they're on the same side. Adding sex to the equation muddies the waters even more.

The thing they have is undefined, and she knows that it's all because of her. People know, that they're having sex, because it would be impossible not to, given the tiny community they inhabit.

Certain friends of Caroline's only barely manage to keep their judginess to themselves, and only because they're under the impression that it's just a physical thing, just Caroline having hot hybrid sex, in order to avoid going crazy under the weight of her responsibilities and being overwhelmed with uncertainties.

They accept it, grudgingly, because no one wants to deal with an unhinged Caroline Forbes.

Caroline keeps a careful distance, between her and Klaus, in public. She allows herself no affectionate gestures, no secret smiles or tender looks.

It's become harder and harder, as time has passed. And as their private moments have shifted and deepened.

It really had been just sex, in the beginning, of the fast and rough variety. The first time it had happened they'd been on patrol, bickering. Caroline doesn't even remember what about. She'd thrown up her hands, and stormed away, spitting profanities. He'd followed her, goading her.

And the next thing Caroline knew she'd snapped, shoved him into a narrow gap between two unused houses, and pressed her mouth over his, determined to get him to just stop  _talking_.

It had worked, for several hot minutes, his lips parting under her onslaught. He'd moaned when she'd used her teeth, let Caroline tear his belt away and work her hand around his cock, running his hands over her body.

And when she'd pulled back, to watch his face twist in pleasure at her touch, he must have read something on her face. Maybe he saw some of the triumph Caroline had felt at having him writhing in her hands, because his expression had hardened, and he'd reversed their positions. And then he'd turned her, so quickly she'd barely had time to bring her hands up to catch herself on the rough brick.

Klaus' hand was in her jeans, his fingers buried inside of her, and his palm grinding against her clit, before she could take another breath.

She'd had to lean against the wall for support, her knees shaking, as he stroked her, fast and rough hitting spots inside of her that made shudder.

He'd started to talk then, voice gravelly in her ear. And Caroline had forgotten why she hadn't wanted him to. He'd spun filthy fantasies for her, spoke of how much he wanted her, how good she felt, hot and soaking around his fingers, how he couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around his cock.

She'd bitten down on the back of her forearm, to prevent from crying out. Bitten harder, breaking the skin, when he'd shoved her jeans down, tilted her hips, and thrust inside of her.

He'd pulled her head back, his hand on her throat a demand that she turn her head, and he'd licked her blood off of her mouth, before he'd set a harsh pace that had Caroline quivering and fighting not to beg for more.

That's how it had started.

They'd had a few other trysts, frantic and semi-public, in the following days, before he'd managed to coax her indoors. They'd tried out several surfaces in the house Klaus had taken possession of, and each time Caroline had righted her clothes and left, before her heart rate had even slowed back to a normal rhythm.

And then they'd finally made it to a bed, and Klaus had insisted on removing every stich of her clothing and had seemed to make it his mission to make leaving very, very difficult for her.

Caroline only snaps out of the memories, when she hears him downstairs, moving about. He's getting impatient, Caroline knows, because he's capable of being perfectly silent, and is only loud when he requires attention.

Her little walk down memory lane has left her nipples hard and her core uncomfortably damp. Awkward, since she knows there's no way Klaus won't notice.

Caroline braids her hair, pulls on a thick sweatshirt, before slowly making her way downstairs.

Klaus has produced a bottle of wine, from where Caroline has no idea, and he sits at the dining room table, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, chair tipped slightly backwards.

His eyebrows lift, his eyes raking down her body, "You smell incredible, love. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Like you have a penny," she retorts, taking the chair opposite him, careful not to touch him.

His jaw clenches, irritation chasing away the heat that had entered his gaze.

Klaus resents the careful distance, the boundaries she sets. He becomes more biting, when she pushes him away, his temper, never exactly even, flares hotter and more unexpectedly.

And his lack of patience with the limits she imposes has only grown.

It's not just fucking, what they do, and Caroline knows it, even if she refuses to acknowledge it.

She's long since stopped resisting the urge to stay with him, after they're both sated. Has spent more nights in his bed than in hers lately. She talks to him, under the cover of darkness, picks his brain when there are things she needs to work out. Draws comfort from his certainty that this is not the end of the world, just a hiccup, like others that had happened before.

But explaining that to her mother, to Elena, is something that Caroline has no idea how to tackle. So she just doesn't try. She suspects it hurts him, more than he'd ever let himself admit.

He pushes a wineglass towards her. Caroline accepts it, taking a sip, gets right to the point, "Getting me drunk isn't going to get me to change my mind, Klaus. We need to let more people in."

"We're perfectly fine," he argues, "with what we have now. Between those who already live here, and the blood we take from the unsavory characters floating around. There's no need to open ourselves up to risks."

"The 'unsavoury characters'" Caroline counters, repeating his words mockingly, "are fewer and farther between. And some people have expressed interest in being turned. Once that happens we have less blood and more need for it."

"Simple solution. Merely forbid them from being turned."

She shakes her head immediately, "No. Why would I do that? People should get a choice, Klaus. And more vampires makes us stronger, as a group."

He narrows his eyes, leaning back, "And what if another vampire slips in? A witch? We've survived, thanks to our enhanced abilities. It's only logical that others have as well."

"So? What are they going to do? I don't understand why you care, Klaus. You're unkillable, remember?"

"You cannot be this oblivious, Caroline," Klaus leans forward, frustration bleeding into his tone.

"Excuse me?" she asks, setting her wine down, barely noticing that it sloshes out with her force. "That sounded an awful lot like you were calling me stupid, Klaus."

"I most certainly did not. I'm not about to apologize for telling you the truth. You're so afraid of what you're little friends will think of you, so convinced that I'm the monster they say I am, that it doesn't even occur to you that I care because  _you_  can be killed. Far more easily than I'd like. You're injured right now, love."

"It's nothing, Klaus. I was a little careless."

Klaus hand slaps down on the table, and it shifts several inches, "A little careless can get you killed. And then what do you think I would do, Caroline?"

Her next words are flippant, "Well, I'd be dead, so I don't think I'd have much say, would I?" Caroline drains the rest of her wine in one gulp, holding Klaus' eyes.

They darken, yellow bleeding into the edges. Klaus next words are deceptively soft, sharp edged in a way that tells her to tread carefully, "That's not something you joke about, sweetheart. Not with me."

"What are you going to do, Klaus?" Caroline taunts, standing and leaning forward. "How are you going to control me? I'm not on vervain. Do you want to compel me? Are you going to threaten my mother? Bite me again? Let suffer while I think about what I've done?"

She's yelling, at the end, angry and frustrated. Caroline really hopes her neighbours aren't around.

He smiles, shakes his head, remains seated, his temper fading in the face of hers, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Like it if I confirmed all the reasons you're scared to tell your little friends about me and the things I make you feel."

Caroline's hands curl around the edge of the table, so hard she's surprised it doesn't splinter.

"I don't…"

He cuts of the denial she's not even sure she would have managed to make, "Don't bother lying to me, love. I rather think you do enough of that, don't you?"

It's just like the first time, then. Something in Caroline's brain short circuits, logic and reason and control beyond her grasp as she lunges for him, coming around the table and straddling him in his chair. He doesn't allow her the upper hand this time, not for a moment. He stands, grabbing her hips and setting her down on the table, pinning her hands behind her.

Klaus pauses, squeezes her wrists firmly, once, "Keep them there," he tells her darkly.

He waits, until she nods, then pulls the elastic out of her braid, running his hands through her hair. Caroline leans back, pressing her weight onto her palms, trying to resist grabbing at him.

He rests his hands on her knees, and Caroline parts her thighs, before he even applies a hint of pressure, her earlier arousal ramped back up, by the way he's watching her, by the promise in his eyes when he'd issued his order.

His lips part, his tongue running along the lower. "So wonderfully eager for me, Caroline. Are you wet, already? Will my fingers slip inside of you easily?"

She pushes herself forward, until she's right at the edge of the table, "Feel free to find out."

A sly grin crosses Klaus' face, and then he's pulling down her leggings, hooking his fingers into her panties so they come down too.

He bends and kisses her thigh, scrapes his teeth along the delicate skin. The sting sends another jolt of heat through her, her hips shifting restlessly.

Klaus stands, and Caroline bites the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from complaining, "Shirt off," he demands next.

"Thought I wasn't supposed to move my hands?" Caroline retorts, but she moves to pull it off anyway.

"Changed my mind," Klaus replies, his eyes on her bare torso. "I decided that you could put them to better use. I want you to touch your breasts for me."

Caroline shivers, moves to clench her thighs together, but Klaus makes a soft, chiding noise, his hands on her knees, stroking the backs, and holding them apart. "No, Caroline. Put your hands on your nipples. Pinch them. I want them swollen and aching and I want to watch you drip onto this table."

Her stomach clenches, at the dirty words, and her head drops back, and she moans, even as her hands smooth up her ribcage, cupping her breasts. Caroline watches Klaus as he watches her. She likes the clench of his jaw, likes the way his fingers bite into her skin, the way the veins in her forearms stand out. He's not nearly as in control as he wants to believe he is, and she wants him to let go.

He drops his head, presses his mouth to her neck. Caroline tilts her head to the side, giving him more room. He pulls another moan from her, when he sucks hard at the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. "Bite me," she pleads, without meaning to do so, her fingers moving faster, rolling her nipples in search of some relief.

She thinks he'll deny her, sure that he's got a larger plan here. So it's a shock, when his fangs dig in, when his hand slides up her thigh, finding her clit and rubbing hard.

Caroline gasps, his name spilling out of her mouth. She can move her leg now, and she wraps it around his hip, her toes digging into the back of his thigh, urging him closer. He sinks two fingers inside of her and she arches her back, desperate for friction. But Klaus stills, and stops drinking, removing any pressure on her clit, his hand unmoving inside of her.

Caroline whimpers, high pitched and desperate, clenching around him. "I want you to admit it," he tells her, low and forceful, fangs out and eyes blazing gold. "Just to me, for now. Admit that you want me, and you can come all over my hand. And then you're going to lie back on this table and you'll come on my tongue. Then I'm going to take you upstairs."

"Klaus," Caroline pants, her mind reeling, her body screaming at her to just say the words. "You can't just…"

He leans in, brushing his mouth over hers, unexpectedly tender, "Just to me," he repeats softly.

He's not sure she'll do it, Caroline thinks. He looks almost uncertain, looking into her eyes, searching for something. He's braced for her to reject him, to push him away and leave. That's the thing that makes Caroline give in, to her body's demands. It's a small admission, what he's asking of her. And she  _does_  want him.

Caroline takes a deep breath, barely recognizes the hoarse scratch of her voice, "I want you," she manages. "Make me come."

His fingers scissor inside of her, stretching her muscles in a way that makes her groan, and his thumb circles her clit, swiping over it at random intervals that leave her thighs tensed in anticipation of the sweet sparks of pleasure the direct contact sends shooting through her. He lets her move, lets her push against his fingers, and the climb is quick and incredible, every muscle in her body striving for a release.

He pulls her head to his throat, his issues on last demand, "Drink when you come for me, Caroline."

It's one she's happy to obey, tearing through his skin with a moan.

She clings to him, as she rides the waves of her orgasm, taking greedy sips of his blood. And then as soon as she releases him, he's dropping to his knees, his voice low and guttural as he tells her to lie back.

He keeps his promise to her, as she'd known he would.

And when he flashes them to her room, her hands are shaky and forceful, tearing his clothes from his body, wanting him inside of her, her need for him not satisfied, despite the two orgasms he'd already pulled from her.

She says his name, like it's the only thing she knows, as he works his cock inside of her, as he plays with her nipples and tells her she's beautiful and incredible, and that he wants her.

And afterwards, when she's catching her breath, draped across him, when he murmurs something about how he should go, before her mom gets home Caroline shakes her head, presses him down. Tells him she'll lock the door if they hear someone come in.

His eyes widen, and he smiles softly, before he relaxes underneath her, his hand coming up to trace patterns down her spine.

It's not a declaration and Caroline thinks it will be awhile before she's ready for anything like that.

But one day she will be.


End file.
